Hinata's Date
by Yoshichu
Summary: Hinata went on a date with naruto. It was the best day of her life.


As I sat on the windowsill enjoying the beautiful view of the dark night with its full moon and sparkling stars, I felt excited for tomorrow. The view tonight made my day even more elegant. I couldn't sleep because I can't wait for tomorrow to come because it's going to be a special day. Naruto just asked me on a date. I was at the park sitting, enjoying the breeze and weather when he startled me to ask if I wanted to come to the movies with him tomorrow. He said that he couldn't find anyone else who would like to come and thought that he would ask me. Surprised at the thought, I shyly said "Yes". Happy at the answer, he told me to meet him at the park exactly at 12:00 the next day. Throughout the whole day, I was daydreaming of the events that would happen tomorrow. _"Will I kiss him?" "Am I ready for this?" "What will happen?"_ are the thoughts I thought about. I spaced out and during dinner, my parents were concerned.

"Hinata dear, are you ok?" my mom asked curiously.

"I'm fine mom, just thinking about stuff." I said.

"Well, what are you thinking about?"

"This guy……… he asked me out on a date tomorrow." I said, wondering how it all slipped out.

"Ooooh, big sis has a boyfriend." Hinabi teased.

"Oh you be quite." I told her embarrassed.

It was late at night and I decided that I should go to sleep to save the energy for tomorrow. Restless, I forced myself to sleep. In my sleep, I was building up my confidence so that I could tell him about my true feelings to him tomorrow. I was making up scenes in my mind. Him holding my hands working towards my neck and sucking the life out of me……………….. I couldn't take it, too much action to think about. The morning came back rather quickly. I didn't get enough sleep but that's ok. I started off with a breakfast, and then took a shower. I took my time to look nice; do my hair, pick out clothes from my closet that would look good on me. My sister, who keeps teasing me, was watching me the whole time. Noon almost came and I decided to leave for the park. I didn't have to wait long because Naruto came almost instantly the moment I reached there.

"Hi Hinata!! Beautiful morning today." Naruto said cheerfully.

"………… Yeah………" I said blushing really bad.

I can't help it. I'm really shy when Naruto is around me. I hide whenever he gets near as to avoid him but at the same time would stare at him. It's his personality that I like. He is also handsome, he works hard to be a good ninja, and he treats everyone kindly. He treats me kindly. But as ever, I'm shy to the bones. I couldn't express myself to him. It's really hard for me and the girls at school make it seem like it's so easy to express their love to the person they like. Take Sakura for example.

"What's wrong Hinata? Is something bothering you? You look pale," Naruto said, concerned.

"Ummm… it's nothing…. Its just that….. this is my first time hanging out….. with you. Nervous I think." I said

"It's ok, it's just a day spending time with me. You'll get used to it." Naruto said with a smile.

Other girls in the school know my crush for Naruto but he doesn't know how I feel about him. He is just so clueless. Not to say that he's stupid but he couldn't tell the obvious. Walking to the movie theaters was a short distance but it seems like it took a long time.

"Relax Hinata. You're all tense." Naruto confronted me.

OO the pressure, I thought this would go easy, but it actually hard, maybe because I'm just too shy. If I only have the same confidence as Naruto, I wouldn't be like this. Sigh… We reached the movie theaters to watch the movie "The outkast Ninja". He wanted to see it for the action. Pulling out his "froggy bank" he took out money to pay for the movie tickets for the both of us. We got to our seats and the movie was just about to start. Naruto pulled out a ramen cup noodle and started eating. I don't know how he got it in the theaters but its just funny seeing him eating ramen in a movie theater. Who eats ramen in a movie theater?? I was laughing quietly inside. Throughout the movie, I was thinking when would be the best time to make my move and tell my feelings to him. About at the middle of the movie, I decided to tell him anyways.

"Umm… Naruto…." I said, hot from the heat.

"Yeah Hinata?" he asked curiously.

"Umm never mind." I said, furious that I couldn't make it.

I chickened out. I guess its part of because he was still eating his ramen; it was his 3rd cup by the way. I didn't want him to be distracted. Still, I had the whole day ahead. When he finished his ramen, he stretched his arms and put it around my back. Ohh, how nervous I felt. I loved the sensation. The movie ended without me knowing. I was spacing out, it turns out that I hadn't paid attention to the movie at all.

"That was one of the best movie I've seen. That ninja was very skilled. He killed a whole army with his moves." Naruto said excitedly. "Did you like the movie?"

"Yes, it was a pretty good movie." I lied.

Naruto said that he wanted to take me to the ramen place because he was getting hungry. He just ate 3 ramen cup noodles and he still wants to eat? I didn't mind, I was hungry myself. Throughout the meal, he was talking about the movie not giving me a chance to tell him what's on my mind. We finished the ramen. I love eating at that place.

"Well it has been a good day Hinata. I enjoyed it." Naruto said.

"…..Me too…" I said barely audible.

"Well if you still want, you could stop by at my house. We could have fun there. I have games."

"Sure…." I said getting very excited now.

"Ok let's go.

The walk there was very short. It was at the evening when we reached his house. The sun was just setting. Naruto and I were watching the sunset on his window.

"The sun can get very beautiful at this time of day." Naruto said with the expression I have never seen from him before.

Getting nervous of what would happen next; I gathered courage and told him my feelings.

"Naruto…. There's been something I've wanted to tell--"

He cut me off by kissing me on the lips. It was all of a sudden. It seems like forever that we were kissing.

"It may not look like it but I've known all along that you liked me. I just couldn't find the courage to say that I liked you back so I just played it off. I finally got the courage by asking you to go to the movies with me." He said.

"O Naruto."

We started to make out again.

"I always loved it when you stare at me. That shy expression just turns me on."

He pushed me to his bed. He was sucking on my neck just like on the dream. I was enjoying it, throwing my head back for full effect. He was rubbing my head, gently stroking my hair as he works his way down my body. He took off my clothes and was kissing my chest down to my stomach. He took a while there before working down to my…………….. the whole night would be a night I would never forget. I had the experience of a life time that I would never expect until later on in life. It was full of ecstasy and the atmosphere around us was very intimate. The air was hot and I was drenched and I can see that Naruto was too. That day was a good day.


End file.
